Girl Friend
by summer dash
Summary: Saat Sakura memutuskan untuk mulai berkencan dan melupakan Sasuke, semua pasangan kencannya justru berakhir di Rumah Sakit karena keprotektifan Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Disaat ia tengah frustasi, seorang Uchiha Itachi justru mengganggu pikirannya, padahal ia sudah bersumpah ia tak akan tertari dengan pria dari keluarga Uchiha lagi. Fanon. Republish


Mikoto mengamati gadis dengan helaian merah muda itu dengan seksama, ia bahkan dengan sengaja mengacuhkan gosip terpanas mengenai hubungan gelap antara Tsunade Senju dengan salah satu anbu yang diceritakan oleh Tsubame, seorang_ kunoichi_ seusianya.

"Hei, apakah di Konoha terdapat gadis berambut merah muda selain putri dari keluarga Haruno itu?" Tsubame mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengarkan pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Setahuku hanya dia satu-satunya gadis berambut merah muda di Konoha. Oh ya, dan kau tahu kemarin aku melihat Tsuna─ Mikoto-_san_ kau mau kemana?" ucapan Tsubame terpotong saat melihat Mikoto menjauh dari dirinya dan justru berjalan ke arah Haruno Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang wanita setengah baya tengah berjalan ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah gadis manis itu, saat menyadari bahwa wanita paruh baya itu merupakan ibu dari rekan setimnya.

"_Ohayou_ Mi─"

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, apa kau berkencan dengan Itachi?"

**Girl Friend**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Non Massacre, Canon, OOC**

_Iriiiiis, I made this for youuu~_

_Three Months Ago…_

Sakura gelisah dalam tidurnya, entah mengapa sejak misi yang ia lakukan bersama Itachi sebulan yang lalu, ia selalu memikirkan pemuda itu. Bukan, bukan dalam artian ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Uchiha Itachi_, hell yeah_! Ia berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria keturunan Uchiha saat Sasuke menolaknya dua tahun yang lalu dengan sadisnya. Ia hanya merasa… penasaran. Pemuda itu tak mau sekalipun menatap ke arahnya, tak mengacuhkannya, dan memanggilnya _kunoichi_! Memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, padahal ia adalah rekan setim adiknya!

"Arogan!" desis gadis itu saat mengingat perilaku Itachi padanya.

Setahunya Itachi adalah pemuda yang baik jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang selalu menatap semua orang dengan tajam─ yah walaupun tetap saja ia tidak ramah dan tersenyum kepada semua orang . Oleh sebab itu banyak kunoichi yang menyimpan perasaan padanya. Tak termasuk Sakura tentu saja. Tapi… mengapa perilaku Itachi beda padanya?

"Semua Uchiha mungkin membenciku," cibir gadis itu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sakura menguap lebar, gadis itu menarik selimut bermotifkan _obara_ agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, udara malam cukup dingin, meskipun begitu ia tidak mau repot-repot menutup jendela kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama ia pun sudah terlelap. Tak menyadari sepasang _sharingan_ menatapnya dari atas sebuah gedung.

…

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat-cepat. Sesekali terdengar umpatan kasar dari bibir tipisnya saat ia tersandung beberapa kali karena langkah cepatnya. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-senggal saat ia sampai di lapangan _training_. Gadis itu menunjukkan cengiran bersalahnya saat melihat dua orang rekan setimnya sudah melakukan _sparring _terlebih dahulu.

"Yo Sakura, tumben kau terlambat?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan mendapati Kakashi yang tengah asyik membaca buku bersampul hijau. "Sasuke kesal karena kau terlambat," Kakashi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang mengalirkan _chidori_ pada _kusanagi _miliknya. Sepertinya Kakashi benar, pemuda itu sedang kesal.

"Salahkan kakaknya untuk itu," gumam Sakura, namun cukup terdengar oleh Kakashi.

"Itachi?" Kakashi menurunkan buku mesum miliknya dan menatap Sakura dengan curiga. "Apa yang sudah Itachi lakukan padamu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ketiga orang rekannya bisa sangat protektif padanya, termasuk Sasuke yang nyatanya telah menolaknya secara kejam dua tahun lalu.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaan_!" Sakura menunjukkan senyumnya saat mendengarkan teriakan Naruto. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda itu loncat dari sebuah pohon dengan lincahnya, Sakura sedikit merasa gentar saat Sasuke, yang kini berjalan di belakang tubuh Naruto tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau **sangat **terlambat."

"Apakah kau sakit Sakura-_chan_? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat…" Sakura menelan ludahnya, kepedulian Naruto tak membantunya untuk merasa rileks, apalagi di saat Sasuke yang menatapnya marah, dan Kakashi menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Uhum… aku… aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab gadis itu gugup. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, Sakura tersenyum gugup saat melihatnya.

"_Souka_… mungkin kau kelelahan bekerja di rumah sakit Sakura-_chan_. Kurasa kau harus meminta cuti pada Tsunade _baa-san_," Naruto memandang Sakura dengan penuh khawatir.

"Ah, kurasa kau benar," Sakura bersyukur bahwa Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang sensitif. "Kau duduk disini saja, lihat saat aku mengalahkan _teme_," Sasuke mendecih.

"Kau tidak pernah mengalahkanku, _dobe_." Kini Sakura sangat bersyukur akan kepolosan Naruto dan kearogansian Sasuke, sebab karena itulah kini mereka berdua kembali melanjutan _sparring_ yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.

"Hei, jika Itachi melakukan sesuatu padamu cukup katakan pada kami," Sakura menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati Kakashi yang kini kembali membaca buku mesumnya.

"Tenanglah, tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami."

"Baguslah."

"Hei _sensei_, apa kau yakin tidak ingin menghentikan mereka? mereka terkadang sangat berlebihan… kau mengerti maksudku kan?" ujar Sakura saat melihat jika kini Sasuke tengah mengeluarkan _susano'o_ dan Naruto yang mulai mengaktifkan _cakra bijuu_ miliknya.

"Haaah, anak muda," dengan santai Kakashi memasukkan buku mesum miliknya ke dalam kantung celananya, dan kemudian menghampiri mantan muridnya yang kini serius hendak saling membunuh itu. "Syukurlah kau tidak tumbuh seperti mereka," Sakura bisa mendengar bisikan kelegaan yang dilontarkan Kakashi.

.

"Kalian bodoh ya? Bisa-bisanya serius ketika melakukan _sparring_," damprat Sakura saat mengobati luka-luka yang ditimbulkan akibat latihan _sparring _mereka. gadis itu mendengus saat dilihatnya bahwa luka mereka cukup parah untuk kategori luka akibat _sparring_.

"Kau yang bodoh, kita memang harus serius saat melakukan _sparring_," gadis itu melotot ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu balas menatapnya tak acuh.

"_Teme_ benar Sakura-_chan_, tidak ada artinya kita berlatih jika kita tidak serius," Sakura menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan serius dalam artian ingin membunuh satu sama lain, _baka_!" Sasuke mendecih dan Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Kau juga _sensei_! Seharusnya kau juga mengajarkan mereka tentang cara menguasai emosi!" Kakashi meneguk ludahnya gugup saat mendapat tatapan galak dari satu-satunya mantan murid wanitanya.

"Sakura-_chan _benar _sensei_!" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

**Buakk**

"_Ittai_…. Aku kan membelamu Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya tak terima.

"Haaah, aku hanya seperti orang bodoh jika meladeni kalian. Aku pulang, kalian merusak _mood_ku!"

.

"Mungkin makan-makanan yang manis akan membuat _mood_ku sedikit baik," Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah kedai yang menjual _dango_─ makanan kesukaannya.

"_Irassaimaseee_," sapa sang penjual _dango_ padanya.

"Aku memesan lima tusuk _dango_ _jii-san_, tolong dibungkus."

"Ah, kebetulan. Hari ini hanya tersisa lima tusuk _dango_, ini silahkan," senyum Sakura merekah. Yah mungkin hari ini tidak begitu buruk.

"_Irassaimaseee_, ah maaf hari ini tokonya sudah tutup. Nona ini sudah membeli _dango_ terakhir," Sakura membalik badannya dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok Itachi di belakangnya.

"U… Uchiha-_san_?" Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab sapaan Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup saat dilihatnya sosok yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya tak bisa tidur berbalik pergi. Sakura memegang bungkusan ditangannya gugup. Itachi _sangat _menyukai _dango_. Ia tahu hal itu karena Ino selalu memberinya informasi mengenai Itachi. Tubuh Itachi berhenti saat merasakan sebuah tarikan pada seragam _jounin_ miliknya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Sakura tengah menatapnya gugup.

"Erm… kau bisa mengambilnya jika mau," Itachi menatap bungkusan yang ditawarkan oleh gadis musim semi itu. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Sakura semakin gugup dan menggigiti bibirnya.

"Ehm… jika kau─"

"Kita bisa memakannya bersama disana," ucap Itachi sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah kedai teh." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega, syukurlah pemuda itu mau menerima tawarannya. Akan tetapi tubuhnya kembali menegang saat sadar bahwa Itachi mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memakannya bersama.

Sakura memegang gelas berisi _ocha_ hangat dengan erat. Mata gadis itu tak beranjak dari gelas hijau yang sedang ia pegang, tak berani menatap pemuda yang duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Gelas itu bisa pecah jika kau terus-terusan memegangnya seperti itu," Sakura refleks memandang Itachi yang tengah meminum _ocha_ dengan tenang. Dengan sopan pemuda itu meletakkan gelas miliknya, dan megambil setusuk _dango_. "Makanlah," Itachi meletakkan satu tusuk _dango_ di atas gelas milik Sakura. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan memasukkan ke mulutnya dengan perlahan, cairan manis kini memenuhi mulutnya saat ia menggigit _dango_ berwarna hijau itu.

"_Oishii_…" Itachi memandang gadis di depannya dengan seksama, nampaknya gadis itu kini telah melupakan rasa gugupnya. Oh percayalah, Itachi bisa merasakan kegugupan itu memancar dari tubuh rekan adiknya itu. Itachi menatap Sakura yang kini tengah asyik memakan _dango_nya. Ia memandang rambut merah muda gadis itu yang jatuh menggantung di pundaknya, mata sang gadis yang terkadang terpejam menikmati manisnya _dango_, serta bibirnya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat tangan Itachi menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan jempol miliknya dan mengusapnya perlahan, mata gadis itu melebar saat Itachi menjilat jempolnya.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil," Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat pemuda kebanggaan klan Uchiha itu bangkit berdiri setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, "besok, jam yang sama." Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk mengerti bahwa Itachi Uchiha mengajaknya untuk bertemu lagi dengannya besok. Pemuda itu mengajaknya kencan. Oh, nampaknya ini benar-benar bukan merupakan hari yang buruk.

…

Sakura duduk dengan gugup, ia menyelipkan helaian merah muda di belakang telinganya. Gadis itu mulai menggigiti bibirnya saat merasakan Itachi menatap ke arahnya. Sakura gugup menghadapi kencan pertamanya─ oke, mungkin Sakura terlalu berlebihan mengenai hal ini. Dia sudah sering berkencan. Sejak Sasuke menolaknya, ia memutuskan untuk memulai segalanya dari awal, termasuk mengenai berkencan. Ia selalu mengiyakan ajakan kencan, bahkan dari pria yang baru ia kenal di rumah sakit. Yah walaupun setelah itu ketiga orang rekannya kembali mengirim pemuda itu ke rumah sakit akibat luka-luka yang dideritanya.

"Kau tidak memesan cemilan?" tubuh Sakura tersentak karena terkejut oleh pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir Itachi.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak lapar," Sakura meminum _ocha_ miliknya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menderanya. Ia memandang Itachi dari balik gelas. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tiga orang rekannya saat mengetahui bahwa kini ia sedang minum teh bersama dengan Itachi. Oh, ia ingin mereka melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura memandang ke arah Itachi, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Itachi menatap Sakura beberapa saat dan kemudian memilih untuk tak mengacuhkannya. Mereka menikmati waktu minum teh dengan tenang, tak ada obrolan yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Sakura merasa aneh dengan hal ini, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak nyaman. Ia justru menikmatinya.

"Ah Uchiha-_san_, aku senang kau mengajakku kencan hari ini," ucap gadis itu saat mereka meninggalkan kedai teh. Gerakan Itachi terhenti saat mendengar perkataan dari bibir gadis itu. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Haruno-_san_, besok di waktu yang sama." Langkah gadis itu terhenti. Ia memandang Itachi yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan datar. Gadis itu terkejut, pemuda itu memanggil namanya dan mengajaknya berkencan, lagi. "Kalau kau─"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. _Jyaa_…" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Yah, mungkin tidak semua Uchiha bertingkah menyebalkan dan arogan seperti Sasuke. Dan mungkin… ia bisa membatalkan janjinya mengenai tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda klan Uchiha lagi. Dan gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa pipinya tengah merona.

…

"Lain kali aku yang menentukan kita akan makan dimana," Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya.

"_Teme_, semua orang suka ramen Ichiraku," pemuda itu melirik ke arah Kakashi yang asik berkutat dengan buku kesayangannya. "Benarkan _sensei_?"

"Aaaa…" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja jika semua orang yang kau maksud itu adalah dirimu," ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Heiii! Iruka s_ensei _juga sering makan disana!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memilih untuk tak mengacuhkan penjelasan Naruto mengenai siapa saja yang sering makan di kedai ramen itu. "Hei, bukankah itu Ino?" Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Tidak peduli."

"Ah, _ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto, Kakashi _sensei_!"

"_Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou _Ino."

"…"

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Naruto saat mendapati Ino menggerak-gerakkan kepalannya nampak seperti mencari seuatu.

"Sakura tidak bersama kalian? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu menghabiskan makan siang dengan kalian?"

"Ah, sudah satu minggu ini Sakura-_chan_ tidak makan siang bersama kami. Sakura-_chan _kejaaam, ia berkata bahwa ramen tidak baik untuk tubuh…"

"Dia memang benar, _dobe_."

"Diam kau _teme_!" Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia heran Sakura bisa tahan untuk bersama-sama dengan mereka lebih dari lima tahun.

"Kau ada perlu dengannya?" pertanyaan Kakashi menyadarkannya kembali.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja berarti yang kulihat tadi benar Sakura," perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Ino, bahkan Kakashi kini telah menurunkan novel mesum kesayangannya dari wajahnya. "Tadi aku melihatnya sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria di kedai teh. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya sih, apa kalian tahu Sakura sedang berkencan dengan siapa? Aku pena─ eh?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya saat tidak mendapati sesosok orang pun di hadapannya. "Jidat, aku kagum padamu yang sabar menghadapi mereka!"

.

Sudah tujuh kali Sakura menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan Itachi, seperti biasanya mereka sama sekali diam tak berbicara. Sakura menikmati hal ini tentu saja, akan tetapi ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada tim 7, terutama pada Naruto. Sakura tak bisa melupakan ekspresi Naruto saat ia mengatakan bahwa alasan ia tidak ingin pergi makan siang dengan mereka karena ia tidak mau makan ramen. Tapi itu alasan yang cukup jitu, mengingat ia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa ia tidak makan siang karena ingin berkencan dengan Itachi. Gadis itu tidak ingin teman kencannya kali ini berakhir di rumah sakit lagi. Yah walau ia yakin jika Itachi bukanlah lawan yang cukup mudah untuk dikalahkan oleh rekan-rekan setimnya, dan walau sebenarnya ia ingin melihat reaksi Tim 7 saat mengetahui bahwa ia ssedang berkencan dengan Itachi, tapi tidak saat ini. Tidak saat ia mulai merasakan bahwa ia menyukai sang sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa?" Khayalan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Itachi, bisa dirasakannya tatapan Itachi tertuju padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan tentang mereka," Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura tentang mereka, "tim 7, mereka sangat posesif padaku."

"Itu bagus," Itachi meminum _ocha_ hangat miliknya dengan tenang.

"Yah, dan karena alasan itu aku tidak pernah berkencan karena mereka selalu mengirim teman kencanku ke rumah sakit," Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau berkencan denganku."

"Yaaa, di kedai teh, setiap harinya. Lagipula kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku ingin... sesuatu yang serius," Sakura memainkan jemarinya pada tepian gelas. Ia tersentak saat menyadari perkataannya. "Ah, bukan berarti aku memintamu untuk─"

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku."

"Eh?"

"Kurasa kau mendengarnya Sakura," Sakura menatap tak percaya ke arah Itachi, "kau tidak mau?"

"Ah…!" kesadaran gadis itu kembali ,"uhmmm…" Itachi tersenyum tipis saat dilihatnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Siapa pemuda yang berani mengajakmu kencan tanpa meminta ijin pada kami, huh?" Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto memasuki kedai dan berteriak memanggilnya. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi gugp saat dilihatnya Sasuke dan Kakashi memasuki kedai dengan _sharingan_ yang aktif.

"Naruto," Sakura memandang Itachi yang dengan santainya menyapa Naruto, gadis itu menghadap ke arah Naruto kembali dan mendapati bahwa mata pemuda itu kini melebar saat menyadari siapa pasangan kencannya.

"_Aniki_?"

"Sasuke."

"Kau?"

"_Konnichiwa_ Kakashi _senpai_," Sakura bisa melihat _sharingan _Sasuke dan Kakashi telah hilang, dan raut emosi mereka terganti dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Sakura-_chan _kau berkencan dengan kakak Sasuke?!"

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, ia menyeret ketiga orang rekannya untuk keluar dari kedai teh sebelum mereka menarik perhatian pengunjung lebih jauh lagi. Dan disinilah mereka, di _training field_ tempat tim 7 biasa berlatih.

"Kau berkencan dengan Sakura," ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Dia temanku. Rekan setimku." Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau seharusnya tidak berkencan dengannya! Dia lebih tua dari kita!" Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya saat Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Dia hanya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku Naruto," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dan yang lebih parahnya dia Uchiha! Semua Uciha itu brengsek!" maki Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi, dan ganti menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Aku **Uchiha**, _dobe_." Ucap pemuda berambut emo itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"Itu membuktikan ucapanku benar!" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Kakashi _sensei_─"

"Kau berkencan dengan Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain-main dengan murid kesayanganku," Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sejak kapan ia jadi murid kesayangan Kakashi, setahunya Sasuke adalah murid kesayangan gurunya.

"Aaa, dia sudah menjadi kekasihku," Sakura mengerang. Itachi semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"KAU! Aku akan menghajarnya!"

"Naruto, tenanglah," Sakura menghela nafas lega saat Kakashi menahan Naruto yang ingin menerjang Itachi.

"Kakasi _sen_─"

"Itachi, kami selalu menguji teman kencan Sakura, tidak ada pengecualian untukmu. Kami akan menyetujuimu jika kau bisa mengalahkan kami," Kakashi menatap Itachi tajam. Sakura mengerang, ia lupa bahwa Kakashi sangat posesif. Tidak terlalu berbeda dari kedua rekannya yang lain. "Sasuke?" tatapan mata Sakura beralih ke arah Sasuke, berharap bahwa pemuda itu menghentikan tingkah kedua orang rekannya, mengingat Itachi adalah kakak pemuda itu.

"Aku ikut." Mata Sakura terbelalak saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Belum sempat ia berbicara, empat pemuda itu kini telah menuju ke lapangan dan memulai aksi mereka tanpa bisa ia cegah.

.

"Apakah ada bagian lain yang terluka?" tanya Sakura saat selesai mengalirkan _cakra_ di tangan Itachi yang lebam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menatap Itachi dengan rasa bersalah, gara-gara dirinya pemuda itu terluka.

"Sakura-_chan_ seharusnya kau mengobati kami terlebih dahulu mengingat luka kami lebih parah dibandingkan dia!" Sakura menatap ke arah rekan-rekannya yang memang memiliki luka yang jauh lebih parah bila dibandingkan dengan Itachi.

"Itu salah kalian sendiri, _baka_! Ayo kita pergi Itachi-_kun_," sebuah senyum lembut terpatri di wajah sang Uchiha saat Sakura memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Sasuke kau kurang berlatih," ucap pemuda itu sebelum ia dan kekasih barunya itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Cih!"

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau mengatakan bahwa dia kuat," ucap Naruto tak terima. "Sekarang mau tak mau kita harus menyetujui hubungan Sakura dengannya."

"Dia kapten _anbu_ dan seorang Uchiha jika kau tidak sadar," ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

"Ah, Uchiha memang brengsek! Sakura-_chan_! Kenapa kau harus berkencan dengan pria sekuat Itachi?

"…"

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa Kakashi _sensei_ ke rumah sakit dengan segera," Sasuke memandang ke arah Kakashi yang sedang pingsan akibat pertarungan mereka tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi diikuti dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Ini hari yang sangat sial baginya.

-Girl Friend-

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sejak pertarungan yang dimenangkan oleh Itachi itu, Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih Itachi, dan mau tak mau ketiga orang rekannya menerimanya. Dan sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Itachi mulai menyewa sebuah _apato_ untuk tempat mereka bermesraan, mengingat mereka tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu di rumah keluarga Uchiha atau bahkan di rumahnya. Sakura bisa membayangkan reaksi tim 7 jika tahu apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau berkencan dengan Itachi-_kun_?"

"Eh?"

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat Itachi sedang mencium mesra seorang gadis, wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat karena ia membelakangiku, dan lagi gadis itu menggunakan kimono, sehingga kau tidak tahu dia berasal dari keluarga mana. Tapi aku bisa melihat rambut berwarna merah muda gadis itu," Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup.

"_A... ano_ itu─"

"Sakura, kau lupa peralatan medismu… kau meninggalkannya di _apato_," Sakura menahan nafasnya saat secara tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dihadapannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Itachi?" ciuman Itachi terhenti saat mendengar suara yang familiar. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan dan terkejut saat mendapati ibunya menatapnya bingung

"_Kaa-san_…"

"….."

"…"

Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan, nampaknya masih banyak yang harus mereka berdua hadapi ke depannya. Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati, mengapa semua kisah cintanya tidak ada yang berjalan mulus? Saat ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, pemuda itu menolaknya dengan kejam. Dan saat ia jatuh cinta pada Itachi─ syukurlah kali ini ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia harus menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini. Oke, mungkin ia akan mulai menyalahkan klan Uchiha untuk hal ini!

.

_Fin_

.


End file.
